


Paz

by kuromi1905



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "A lo largo de su vida solo fueron dos las oportunidades en la que pudo experimentar ese sentimiento tan reconfortante como abrumador llamado paz. La primera vez durante una mañana cualquiera de primavera. Y la ultima en la soledad de una tarde de otoño...compartiendo siempre la presencia de un compasivo ángel guardián."





	Paz

Pocas veces llego a percibirlo a su alrededor y en contadas ocasiones pudo experimentarlo a lo largo de su problemática existencia, pero ahí estaba frente a ella una vez más, presente en todo su reconfortante esplendor e incómoda cercanía, haciendo que su pecho doliera y que el respirar fuera una agradable agonía mientras cada fibra de su ser era cubierta por la tibieza de un calor familiar que la arrastraban una vez más a ese mundo etéreo del cual alguna vez deseo no regresar.

 

Era extraño, se sentía confundida, abrumada quizás por esos desagradables sentimientos de alegría que en esos momentos la invadían y que a la vez la ahogaban en una tortuosa angustia de la que por algún motivo contrario a su inquebrantable orgullo y arrogancia se resignaba a escapar. Quizás por comodidad o capricho, o solo tal vez porque sabía que sería la última vez que su marchito corazón sintiera la opresiva calidez de su odiosa presencia junto a ella.

 

Y mientras estaba ahí, tendida en una infinita oscuridad y junto con su fiel compañía como único recordatorio de su amarga soledad, su mente comenzó a divagar en el viejo baúl de sus memorias, desentrañando lejanas vivencias y trayendo consigo olvidadas imágenes de un pasado en los que por efímeros instantes supo lo que era la felicidad y el amor.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de esos gratos momentos, repitiéndose hasta el hartazgo en sus pensamientos, hasta empañar su vista de nostalgia y melancolía, rememorando nuevamente con ansiedad y pesar aquel momento en que tuvo la dicha de experimentar el sentimiento más puro y benigno que jamás volvería vivir…como si nunca antes hubiera ocurrido.

 

 

_Cegadores rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre su rostro, chocando con la fría tibieza de su piel pálida, mientras una cálida brisa de primavera se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, trayendo consigo el sutil aroma de hierbas y azares que se mezclaban fácilmente con el dulce perfume a vainilla que impregnaban las sabanas la cama en la que estaba recostada._

_Sentía el mullido colchón debajo de su cuerpo frágil y delgado, junto con la envolvente calidez que la cubrían en su gran mayoría, mientras disfrutaba del ocasional sonido del silencio y la lejana música de las aves del mediodía. Percibía la penetrante frigidez de sus pies desnudos y el abrazador calor de sus palmas que se posaban suaves y desesperadas sobre su única compañía en ese solitario lugar que arrancaban de ella pequeñas pero sinceras sonrisas… sintiéndose dentro de un sueño del que deseaba nunca acabar._

_Su cuerpo se movía perezosos bajo las finas cobijas de algodón ante la insistencia de la luz solar sobre su cara, haciendo que su ceño ligeramente se frunciera y que sus relajadas facciones se tensaran ante el fastidio que todo aquello le provocaba como si fuera una niña caprichosa que se negaba a abandonar su mundo de ensueños. Pero para su suerte aquella molestia se esfumo tan rápido como llego al sentir el afectuoso tacto de unos finos dedos sobre sus cabellos cobrizos, acariciando con delicada ternura su corta melena hasta rozar con sus orejas y el nacimiento de su frente, causando que poco a poco todo rastro de enojo o contrariedad se borraran en ella, como si se tratara una cura milagrosa que se disponía a sanar todas las heridas de su alma viciada…y de la cual se había vuelto adicta._

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para así contemplar la agraciada imagen de quien se encontraba a su lado, acompañándola con su compasiva y sosegada presencia, mientras su cabeza descasaba cómodamente en el regazo de esa “enigmática” figura, cobijándose en la protección que le brindaban aquellos acogedores brazos, y sus oídos se endulzaban con la armoniosa melodía que escapaban de esos dulces labios que tuvo la dicha de probar en más de una ocasión._

_En silencio y sin moverse demasiado se quedó observando la encantadora vista que le brindaban sus ojos, apreciando meticulosamente cada detalle de su preciada acompañante, desde la tranquilidad que reflejaban sus facciones angelicales, pasando por el tenue brillo dorado que desprendían sus largos cabellos claros que caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, para luego seguir por la piel blanquecina de sus mejillas apenas sonrosadas y el hipnótico movimiento de su pecho casi al descubierto ante su respiración acompasada, hasta llegar a la curvatura de su pacifica sonrisa y el intenso azul de su mirada del cual irradiaban una extraña combinación de determinación e ingenuidad, como un mar profundo y calmo en el cual sentía irremediablemente perderse en cada ocasión._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola en la más agradable afonía, como así tampoco pudo percatarse de la ahora sonrisa cómplice que expresaba el rostro de su amada, sino hasta que la suave y melodiosa voz de aquella muchacha rompiera súbitamente con el fuerte hechizo que la abstraían de todo atisbo de realidad, preguntándole algo curiosa:_

_\- ¿Estas bien Moira?, porque parece que se te olvido lo que significa la discreción o que tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme – pronuncio esas palabras en tono ameno y burlón, al momento en que desviaba sus orbes zafiro del libro que sostenía una de sus manos para dedicarle una mirada alegre y provocadora._

_Un breve silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar hasta que la sosegada peliroja le respondiera de una forma por demás ajena a su altiva y dura personalidad:_

_-No podría estar mejor Ángela…nunca he estado mejor que ahora, contigo a mi lado – confeso esta con notable parsimonia y sinceridad en su voz, sin rastro alguno de sarcasmo o ironía en ellas, mientras continuaba observando la cándida belleza de su compañera algo sorprendida pero enormemente alegrada de la inesperada respuesta de la impasible mujer, solo para que luego de unos cuantos minutos volviera a cerrar sus ojos y dejara que las tiernas caricias de la joven rubia la llevaran nuevamente a ese mundo onírico de alegres fantasías en donde por fin podía encontrarse nuevamente con aquel sentimiento que siempre le fue por demás esquivo…y del que ahora deseaba nunca volver a perder._

Una dolorosa expresión se plasmó en su rostro ante aquellas lejanas memorias de un pasado que creía enterrado en lo más profundo del olvido pero que en esos instantes volvían con fuerza a su mente para recordarle por última vez quizás lo que era la felicidad…y la única vez en que había encontrado aquello que su corazón siempre había necesitado.

 

Sintió que su mirada se nublaba y la angustia la asfixiaba, haciendo que el respirar le fuera simplemente imposible, mientras el punzante dolor que invadía cada milímetro de su cuerpo se hacía paulatinamente imperceptible para ella, al igual que la sangre que emanaba asiduamente de la mortal herida en su pecho, siendo reemplaza por la cruel sensación de un frio abrazador que se extendía a lo largo su malherida anatomía…como un preludio de que su fatal destino estaba más que próximo.

Una agradecida y sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios agrietados ante lo que sus ojos bicolores tuvieron la dicha de presenciar en ese momento, ante aquella imagen que se erguía frente a ella, siendo lo último que la vida y el impiadoso destino le obsequiaban como un pequeño placebo que aplacara la amargura y la miseria de su alma. La imponente y angelical figura de una mujer se mostraba frente a ella, cuya mirada azulada y cabellos dorados no le eran para nada ajenos, al igual que su semblante angustiado y desesperado ante el desgarrador escenario que se presentaba frente a esta, haciendo que se sintiera impotente y completamente culpable al no poder brindar la ayuda que siempre supo dar a todos lo que los necesitara, salvándolos de las garras de la muerte si era necesario…pero para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

 

Se desplomo a su lado, acongojada y frustrada, tomándola con fuerza de una de sus manos mientras trataba de regalarles palabras de apoyo y afecto vacías de toda verdad que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar, mientras trataba auxiliarla de todas las maneras posibles y que sus traicioneras lagrimas no siguieran escapando de sus ojos llorosos y temerosos…sin saber que aquella testaruda peliroja a la que odio y amó alguna vez ya no la escuchaba con claridad y apenas si sentía el férreo agarre de su mano sobre la suya.  Pero siendo en ese momento, de inconmensurable dolor y tristeza, que pudo sentir con gran intensidad aquel sentimiento que nunca más pensó volver a experimentar pero que ahora se presentaba ante ella por segunda y última vez... como esa mañana de primavera en la que la grata tibieza de un cuerpo ajeno la confortaban y el calor un amor puro la cobijaban, percibiendo el mismo aroma a vainilla y las suaves caricias sobre su cabeza…obsequiándole la paz que solo un misericordioso ángel guardián podía traer al alma maldecida y desquebrajada de un demonio como ella.

 

 

_“Incluso ante la muerte tu sola presencia fue suficiente para menguar mi miseria… trayendo la paz a un corazón atormentado”_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
